Les origines du beurre
by nesache
Summary: Marathon écriture. AU Sirius et Remus élèvent Harry. Harry se demande d'où vient le beurre. Edit : Chapitre 2 : les tortues payent-elles des impôts? Chapitre 3 : Comment fait-on les bébés? Chapitre 4 : Les chatons. Chapitre 5 : Le pays de Galles. Chapitre 6 : Les mendiants. Chapitre 7 : L'heure du coucher. Chapitre 8 : Le foot.
1. beurre

Prompt : « Avec quoi c'est fait le beurre ?»

AU : Sirius et Remus élèvent Harry.

OoO

oOo

-Padfoot ?

Sirius arrêta de se déchaîner sur son bacon et reprit un aspect humain. Pourquoi insiste t-il pour prendre son petit déjeuner sous forme de chien ? Mystère, mais hé c'est Sirius.

Il enleva le morceau de viande qui pendait hors de sa bouche et se tourna vers son filleul.

-Oui Harry ?

-Avec quoi on fait le beurre ?

A ses côtés, Remus releva le nez de la gazette, curieux d'entendre la réponse. Quoi ? Il ne sait pas non plus comment on fait le beurre ? Comment on fait le beurre d'ailleurs ? Harry le fixa avec les yeux éperdus d'admiration d'un enfant de cinq ans qui n'a pas encore perdu ses illusions sur ses parents.

Pour lui, un parent ça sait tout et Sirius n'est pas pressé de lui faire réaliser à quel point c'est faux. Donc quitte à dire n'importe quoi, autant le faire avec assurance.

-Vois tu Harry, il existe cette petite espèce de lutin qu'on appelle les beurriers et qui vivent en haut des plus grandes montagnes. Chaque année lors du solstice d'été…

-C'est le plus long jour de l'année, interrompit Remus pour Harry.

-Oui donc, chaque année lors du solstice d'été, les beurriers organisent un grand et beau tournoi où les plus forts guerriers s'affrontent. Avant que je rentre dans les détails techniques, tu dois comprendre que ses petits lutins ne sont en réalité qu'un petit morceau de couenne modelée. Le sang qui les parcourt n'est pas rouge mais a la couleur de l'huile d'olive et quand arrivent les jours trop chauds, ils doivent se manger entre eux pour garder la masse suffisante et essentielle à leur survie.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants pour finir son bacon. C'est que ça lui donne faim cette histoire.

-Lors de ce tournoi, à la fin de chaque combat, le vainqueur remporte le droit de dévorer son adversaire de sorte que la compétition s'arrête quand il ne reste plus qu'un participant. Le gagnant, à ce moment là aura engloutis tellement de ses camarades qu'il fera trois fois la taille d'un dragon. Il sera ensuite escorté par le roi au sommet de la montagne et sera soumis à un test d'effort.

Il se pencha vers son filleul.

-Maintenant écoutes moi bien parce que c'est à ce moment que commence le parcours du beurre. La sueur de notre guerrier beurrier va dégouliner sur le flanc de la montagne, emportant au passage les petites fées choux à la crème qui vivent un peu plus bas. La tribu des pots de beurre sera là pour réceptionner la substance en fin de course. Celle-ci finira par durcir une fois refroidie.

Le petit garçon en face de lui poussa un « oooohh ! » de compréhension. Remus haussa un sourcil.

-J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il y avait une histoire de vache…

Sirius acquiesça.

-Certains pot à beurre viennent d'eux même chez les humains en échange du gîte et du couvert mais la plupart ont un esprit trop indépendant pour se vendre ainsi. On est donc obligé de partir à la chasse et pour cela on élève des vaches renifleuses de beurre. Elles sont capables de détecter un pot de beurre à dix kilomètres à la ronde...Je les ai vu à l'œuvre une fois, c'est très impressionnant.

Son meilleur ami acquiesça solennellement, confirmant par là que l'histoire était crédible.

-Mais...Mais c'est dégoutant ! Réalisa l'enfant.

-Un peu, dit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde. C'est vrai que basiquement c'est de la sueur...mais n'oublie pas les choux à la crème !

 **Dix ans plus tard**

Ron regarda son meilleur ami, légèrement circonspect.

-Vieux, pourquoi tu pshiit du déodorant sur le beurre ?

Harry secoua la bouteille.

-Une expérience…

OoO

oOo

Review !


	2. impôt

Sirius était allongé dans l'herbe, un bras posé dans le panier de linge pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il aidait Remus à étendre. Harry jouait à quelques mètres de là avec la tortue qu'ils avaient tout nouvellement accueilli dans la petite famille.

-Padfoooooooot ?

-Harry ?

-Ça paye des impôts une tortue ?

-Bien sûr !

Remus lui balança une chemise mouillée à la gueule pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus. Il étendit le vêtement sur sa propre personne et se reposa dans l'herbe à la recherche d'une histoire.

-Vois tu Harry, il y a quelque part très loin, caché à proximité d'un océan, le royaume des tortues. C'est un endroit immensément peuplé et la place se fait rare. Les prix au grain de sable d'un emplacement pour vivre sont si élevés et la politique économique appliquée par le roi et la reine est si dure pour les petites tortues et les radins que tous les jours, des petits baluchons sont préparés et des milliers de nos amies reptiliennes prennent la route la boule au ventre à la recherche d'un avenir meilleur.

-Tortue a été obligée de partir ? Dit Harry la larme à l'œil.

-Nan. La notre sjuste une exilée fiscale…

Le garçon retourna à son jeu, passablement rassuré.

-Et dire que quand on le lâchera dans le monde réel, il va devoir tout réapprendre...sourit Remus.

-Bah...Tant pis…

-Oui.


	3. procréation

-Moony ?

-Oui Harry ?

-Comment on fait les bébés ?

-On...Vois-tu…Tonton Padfoot va t'expliquer.

Il attrapa lâchement son journal pour se cacher derrière. Sirius figea les carrés de chocolat qu'il avait enchanté pour se battre et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Ce que Moony a voulu dire céquetuestrojeunepourça, un cookie avec du lait ?

Mais Harry ne se laissa pas prendre par le soudain changement de sujet.

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Josh arrête pas de dire à tout le monde à l'école qu'il le sait et même qu'il l'a vu !

-Vu quoi ? Demanda Remus en pliant brusquement une page de la gazette.

-Il a vu comment on fait les bébés.

-Fuck, dit Sirius.

-C'est un bon début Padfoot.

-Bien, ouvre bien tes oreilles, je vais te raconter... Pour faire un bon bébé déjà, tu dois savoir qu'il faut un homme, une femme et beaucoup d'amour. Et une bonne dose d'alcool.

-Sirius...

-Disons de jus de citrouille. Tu remplis l'homme à ras bord de jus de citrouille, tu refermes la bouche et tu secoues. Le jus va se transformer en petite ventouse à pattes qui va sortir du système digestif et venir sucer le sang, les neurones et une partie de l'âme du futur papa. Après petit monstre ventouse, alors armé de milliards de nouvelles connaissances comme le prix du paquet de cigarettes ou le nom du poursuiveur des canons à l'été 79, va chercher à sortir par tout les moyens. Toi je crois que tu es sorti par une narine…

-L'oreille droite.

-L'oreille droite. La maman doit alors gober petite ventouse avant un délai d'1 minute 35 secondes. Passé cela...Tu vois ton ami Oliver par exemple ? Il ont dépassé la minute 35 je pense.

Remus lui asséna un coup de pied douloureux dans les chevilles. Il grimaça.

-La petite ventouse plus trop petite en réalité fait le même tour de manège chez la femme avant de finir sa course épuisée au niveau du ventre. Arrivée à cette étape elle change de nom pour s'appeller parasite.

Harry posa la tête dans ses bras sans lâcher son oncle des yeux.

-Il y a deux sortes de parasites. Le gentil parasite dont je vais détailler le parcours, et le méchant parasite, qui grignote les organes internes de la maman et qu'il faut éjecter au plus vite.

Remus fronça les sourcils, semblant se demander s'il n'était pas grand temps de mettre le holà à l'explication.

-Gentil parasite lui va dormir, longtemps, pendant environ neuf mois. Pendant ce long sommeil, il devient sensible à la suggestion. Ton papa t'as raconté des histoires emplies de sagesse, je t'ai expliqué comment démonter une moto sans abîmer les pièces et tonton Moony à posé un strangulot sur le ventre de ta maman pour que tu ressentes la pression quotidienne du monde extérieur.

-Et maman ?

-Elle a essayé de t'apprendre à filtrer nos voix pour ne pas entendre nos conseils.

-Et après ?

-Après neuf mois la maman en a marre alors elle crie et gentil parasite se réveille. Il fait noir, il fait gluant, il est perdu. Alors il bouge et il frappe jusqu'à se frayer un chemin vers la plus proche sortie.

-Où ça ?

-Mmh...

-Tant d'effort pour finalement en revenir sur ce point, s'amusa Remus.

-Malheureusement il ne trouve pas d'issu. Les plus doués transplanent directement dans les bras de leur mère, les plus forts ouvre en deux le ventre et ressortent la tête et les muscles à l'air libre, victorieux. Les plus paresseux attendent que l'équipe médicale fasse une syncope de panique et décide d'aller les chercher par eux même. Quoi qu'il en soit, la naissance est toujours un petit exploit personnel…A la fin, tout le monde pleure de soulagement, surtout gentil parasite devenu bébé et c'est comme ça qu'on obtient un Harry.

L'enfant resta pensif.

-Josh à parlé de choux.

Sirius acquiesça.

-Si tu veux un garçon, il faut donner un chou en offrande sur le lit d'hôpital de la maman. Si tu veux une fille, il faut présenter une patate.

-Tout dépend de si tu décides d'avoir une soupe ou de la purée au dîner, confirma Remus.

-C'est compliqué, dit Harry le visage contrarié. On est obligé de donner une partie de son âme ?

-Non. Mais dans ce cas bébé devient mini détraqueur et cherche à suçoter des âmes le restant de sa vie.

OoO

Dix ans plus tard.

-Spero Patronum ! Cria Harry en direction du faux détraqueur venant d'entrer sur le terrain de Quidditch.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cria quelqu'un dans le public.

-Ohhh…

-C'est une ventouse !

OoO

OoO

Et dans les stands, un certain professeur ne sait pas quoi en penser. Review :)


	4. chat

-Va dormir ! Dit Remus en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux d'Harry.

-Mais j'ai peur ! C'est le monstre de la plaine de la moquette. Il veut accrocher mes cheveux et arracher ma tête pour la donner à son ami la créature kiaspirméjaménesouffle.

Le loup garou soupira.

-SIRIUS ?

Il y eut un bruit sourd à l'étage mais aucune réponse. Le lâche s'était caché.

-Harry. C'est tonton Padfoot qui t'as raconté cette histoire n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça.

-Tu dois comprendre que ton oncle a des problèmes.

-Il est malade ?

Un pli se dessina sur son front d'enfant.

-Très, très malade oui. Vois tu...il transforme la réalité...par peur. Tiens par exemple, ce monstre moquette des plaines…

-De la plaine de la moquette…

-En vérité il s'agit de créatures protectrices du sommeil des enfants. Elles soufflent et font du vent pour chasser les cauchemars. Mais elles ressemblent à des petits chatons, et Padfoot a peur des chats.

-C'est mignon un chaton.

-Il y a longtemps Sirius était un jeune homme plein de fougue, au sommet de sa forme physique et très prétentieux. Il pensait être le meilleur de tous, buvait beaucoup et provoquait des bagarres dans chaque bar du pays.

Ça lui apprendra à ne pas être descendu.

-Il voulait pousser sa domination jusqu'au monde animal et un jour, il décida de se transformer en chien et de débuter son grand projet. Pensant commencer bas, il provoqua en duel le chaton encore faible et nouveau né de la voisine.

Harry eut un regard paniqué.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, le chaton va bien. Padfoot est revenu en sang, laminé, rasant le parquet de désespoir et d'humiliation, un phasme était plus imposant que sa carcasse battue et honteuse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry pour s'assurer qu'il ne partait pas trop loin dans son envolée lyrique. L'enfant était inexpressif. Il se demanda quelques instant si c'était une bonne chose et finit par hausser les épaules.

-Bref, il ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remis. Il a finit par les diaboliser. Encore maintenant il change de trottoir à la vue d'un coussinet.

-Mais c'est mignon un chaton, insista Harry.

Remus baissa la tête et confia à voix basse.

-Tonton Padfoot est un être fragile. N'oublie jamais ça.

Le silence s'installa confortablement et le petit garçon semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

-Le monstre de la plaine de la moquette n'existe pas ? s'assura t-il.

-Il existe, mais je crains que son seul crime est d'avoir effrayé Sirius.

-Sûr ?

-Tu sais que je ne te mentirais pas.

L'enfant fit oui de la tête et reparti se coucher le pas plus léger.

OoO

 **Dix ans plus tard**

-Remus ? Qui est ce chat avec un masque de lapin qui squatte notre salon ?

-C'est Pattenrond le chat d'Hermione.

-Est-ce que...il revient d'une soirée déguisé ou quelque chose du genre ?…

-Nope. C'est une marque d'amour...de ton neveu pour toi.

-De quoi ?

-Il essaie de te protéger des dangers de ce monde.

-Hein ?

-De quoi tu te plains ? C'est mignon les lapins.

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une soudaine envie de te taper.

OoO

OoO

Oui pour une histoire que j'estime terminée je poste beaucoup de chapitres bonus. OO Et. Alors?

XD

Review si voulvoulez


	5. Le Pays de Galles

L'air soufflait dans ses oreilles. Il allait si vite que la nuée d'oies sauvages qu'il dépassa semblait avoir été laissée sur place et n'était déjà qu'un lointain souvenir. Verrait il le pays de Galles un jour ? Oncle Moony disait qu'il y avait de l'eau et des pierres sur la plage où ils se rendaient. Harry avait alors mis un galet dans l'évier et arguer que ce n'était pas un motif suffisant pour partir. Son oncle lui avait alors expliqué, là où ils allaient l'air était différent, il était pur et iodé. Tonton Padfoot avait alors continué en remplaçant iodé par radioactif. Au Pays de Galles, les habitants avaient trois bras et parfois quinze yeux, ils se déplaçaient en zigzag en suivant toujours ce rythme, trois zigzag en avant, deux zigzag en arrière. Harry voulait danser, il s'était alors laisser convaincre par ces vacances.

Ce sapin n'était pas si gros tout à l'heure.

-Arresto Momuntum !

Harry atterrit dans les bras de Remus et fut déposé délicatement sur le balai.

-Padfoot ! Pour la troisième fois, cet enfant n'est pas un souaffle ! Tu peux courir en attendant que je te refasse la pass...que je te reconfie Harry.

-Il glisse !

OoO

Les oies sauvages avaient été remplacées par des pigeons et l'herbe par des building. L'air radioactif du pays de galles avait était agréable. Les gens qu'il avait croisé là bas n'avaient que deux bras, deux jambes et deux yeux mais tonton Padfoot avait expliqué que les radiations n'atteignaient pas tout le monde de la même façon et que rencontrer une personne sans anomalie était une chose très rare ! 1 cas sur un million ! Et il en avait rencontré plein ! Il n'en revenait pas sa chance. Il avait eu peur de s'être fait poussé un troisième coude après avoir reniflé à un moment mais ce ne fut rien d'autre qu'une fausse alerte.

En y pensant bien, il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être partit.

Il paraît qu'en Écosse ils ont un instrument qui provoque des tempêtes et prive les aveugles muets sans goût et sans odorat de leur dernier sens, Moony dit que ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

Quelqu'un lui fit coucou par la fenêtre. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de lui répondre.

-Arresto momentum.

Sirius atterrit à ses côtés, en plein milieu de l'allée sombre dans laquelle le garçon était tombé. Remus le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il était glissant! s'énerva Sirius.

-Mea culpa.

OoO

OoO

Je sais qu'Harry est très doué sur un balai mais quand il ne pilote pas, il glisse.

Review


	6. Les mendiants

Tu es bon pour la poubelle toi.

OoO

-Tu es bon pour la poubelle toi.

Sirius manqua de se casser la gueule et revint sur ses pas pour éloigner son filleul du clodo qu'ils venaient de croiser.

-Excusez moi monsieur, dit il avec un sourire charmeur, mon fils est légèrement dérangé. Harry dit pardon au monsieur.

-Mais Moony il dit que quand les choses sont sales, il faut les mettre à la poubelle.

-Monsieur n'est pas une chose.

Le mendiant profita de cette leçon d'humanité pour agiter sa tasse de piécettes sous le nez de Sirius et celui ci lui répondit par un regard blasé. Il sortit un billet pour paraître généreux et s'enfuit avec Harry.

OoO

Remus traversait le couloir entre sa chambre et la salle de bain et trébucha sur un enfant.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas jouer ailleurs ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Son fils spirituel était assis contre le mur et avait posé une assiette devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je mendie.

-Ok, attend deux secondes. SIRIUS TU PEUX VENIR S'IL TE PLAÎT ?

Personne ne vint. Remus se massa les tempes.

-Tu mendies quoi ?

-Des sous.

-Pourquoi tu veux des sous ?

-Pour acheter un balai.

-Tu as déjà un balai.

-Pour en acheter un mieux.

-Harry, mendier ça fait pleurer les trottoirs.

Quoi ? En fin de compte il ne valait pas mieux que Sirius. Il aurait du lui parler des gens pauvres, faire de la pédagogie ou un truc du genre. Il fallait le vouloir quand même pour prononcer une phrase aussi absurde.

Sûrement avait il des pulsions cachées d'autodestruction.

-Quand il pleut vois-tu, la misère humaine qui suinte du corps du mendiant s'infiltre dans les trottoirs. Le pauvre goudron ressent alors leurs peurs et leurs doutes, voit défiler leurs vies avec souvent énormément de peines, parfois des familles détruites...Les trottoirs en ressortent tellement traumatisés qu'ils se réunissent entre eux dans une association, les euh...trottoirs anonymes…

Original ça. Où était le mur qu'il s'y fracasse la tête ?

-...ils se racontent les malheurs dont ils sont témoins et pleurent. Et quand un trottoir pleure, qu'est ce que ça fait Harry ?

-Je sais pas, dit l'enfant en faisant tourner son assiette dans les mains de stress.

-Ça fait déborder les égouts et les personnes qui sont à la rue meurent de devoir rester debout. Alors tu comprends, elles elles sont là parce que la vie ne leur a pas laissé le choix mais toi, ne fait pas pleurer inutilement les trottoirs. Et soit généreux pour que nos amis mendiants aient moins de malheurs à transmettre.

-Mais Moony…

-Oui ?

-Si on n'a pas de malheur dans sa vie, ça veut dire qu'on peut mendier sans faire de mal.

Et merde.

-C'est logique.

Il fallait trouver autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller mendier dans ta chambre alors. Sirius à vomi pile à l'endroit où tu es assis hier soir.

Harry fit une mine dégoutté et détala loin d'ici.

Il était finalement un bon parent.

OoO

Dix ans plus tard.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'irai servir à la soupe populaire mais Hermione a vraiment ins...Harry qu'est-ce que tu fous par Merlin ?

Ron regarda sidéré son meilleur ami couché par terre, chuchoter des mots de réconfort au trottoir.

-Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de pauvres au même endroit, mais ne pleure pas gentil trottoir, shhhh...

-Ok, si on me demande, je ne te connais pas.


	7. L'heure du coucher

-Il est neuf heure Harry. Va dormir ! Dit Remus.

-J'ai pas sommeil, gémit Harry en se roulant en boule sur le canapé.

Sirius souleva le tas de filleul ainsi formé et hésita quelques secondes à le mettre dans le panier à linge, plus pratique pour le transport. Mais Remus sans même lever le nez de son livre, le repoussa du pied.

-Est-ce qu'il ressemble à une chaussette ? Non ! Il peut marcher tout seul jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Mgnnn, grogna Harry.

-Écoute petit, dit Sirius en le reposant par terre et en essayant de le déplier. Je comprends ta détresse, mais laisse moi t'expliquer ce que provoque le manque de sommeil…

Harry s'enroula autour de son bras et essaya de l'amener à terre. Il l'ignora.

-La surface de notre cerveau est faite de millions de minuscules poulpes dont les tentacules s'entremêlent. Leurs têtes sont tournées vers l'intérieur et ils dansent tout le jour, adaptant leurs chorégraphies aux stimuli extérieurs. Un exemple...Quand tonton Moony cherche à te faire culpabiliser pour avoir mangé son chocolat, ils frétillent des tentacules et secouent la tête tels des adeptes du Heavy Métal. C'est la danse de la révolte. Tu as bravé les interdits et tu en es fier.

-Qu'ils en profitent, intervint Remus, je vous jure que la prochaine fois que je retrouve ma réserve vide, leur danse de la peur sera tellement réussie qu'ils prendront leurs cliques et leurs claques et partiront faire leur vie dans un corps meilleur. Pfuit. Plus de cerveau.

-On peut vivre sans cerveau ? Demanda Harry la tête en bas, les jambes enserrant l'épaule de son parrain.

-Disons que ce ne serait pas un avantage dans ta vie, dit Sirius. Ce qui m'amène au problème du manque de sommeil...Les poulpes ont une tradition, l'apéro. La nuit, ils ont besoin de délier leurs tentacules et de prendre un verre…

-Un verre de quoi ?

-Oh crois moi, il y a plein de truc à boire là dedans. Bref ils ont besoin de ce moment tu comprends ? Pour débriefer leur journée, parler de leurs problèmes, s'exprimer...Mais pour ça, ils attendent ta permission. Imagine si tu te mettais à t'écrouler endormi à chacune de leur pause café ? Tu pourrais mal tomber et te fracasser le crâne. Non tu dois être couché, dans ton lit de préférence.

-Et à neuf heure pile ?

-Tes poulpes sont encore jeunes, si tu ne leur imposes pas la régularité dès maintenant, ils se révolteront, claqueront la porte et dans quelques années, c'est là ou je voulais en venir, plus de cerveau ! Un légume. Une coquille vide. Un…

-Je pense qu'il a compris.

Harry réfléchit pour trouver une faille à cette histoire. Il se roula en boule de nouveau.

-Je dois dormir pour les poulpes ? Dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Ils comptent sur toi, dit Sirius.

L'enfant se tut et reposa sa tête au sol, toujours immobile. Il y eu une lutte silencieuse entre ses deux pères pour le panier à linge.

-Je crois qu'il s'est endormi, dit Sirius en se prenant un coup dans les côtes.

-Évidemment qu'il dort, après tout ton discours !

-Je veux bien le ramasser, mais file moi ce panier !

-Nan.

L'enfant chercha une position plus confortable dans son sommeil.

-Si mignon, dit Remus en relâchant sa vigilance.

Sirius s'empara du panier et casa maladroitement Harry dedans.

-Et hop !

OoO

dix ans plus tard.

-Je sais les gars, mais je vous jure dans deux jours, je vous laisse la journée de libre, dit Harry au milieu du silence de la bibliothèque, le nez dans son livre de cours et des cernes de trois kilomètres sous les yeux. Danse de l'apprentissage, danse de l'apprentissage…

-Tu penses qu'il parle à qui ? souffla Ron à Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita t-elle fatiguée.

Les examens n'en finissaient pas.

-Je comprend rarement à quoi marche son cerveau...

-DANSEZ MES POULPES !


	8. Le foot

-Ici Harry, indiqua Remus en poussant gentiment l'enfant en direction du haut de la tribune. Tu pourras voir tout le terrain comme ça.

En revenant d'une visite à Sainte Mangouste pour surveiller l'évolution de la myopie de son enfant à charge, Sirius avait profité de ce qu'il avait qualifié de beau temps pour montrer Londres aux deux autres. Quand ce qui n'était en fait pas le soleil mais un nuage de pollution se dissipa sous leurs yeux, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la porte d'un grand stade moldu et Harry poussait déjà ses deux oncles en direction de la billetterie pour la rencontre du soir, Angleterre-Pays de Galles, tournoi insulaire du troisième âge féminin.

-Football, articula Sirius en examinant leurs billets. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux sports moldu.

-Ma mère était plutôt vélo ou badminton, dit Remus. Je n'y ai jamais joué.

-On en fait à l'école à la récré! cria Harry pour couvrir les encouragements d'un détachement de supporters sortis tout droit d'une maison de retraite. Je peux vous dire moi!

-Oui, vas-y Harry...

Sirius s'assit et commença à voler de la bouffe a un stand situé plus bas à grand renfort de sortilèges d'attraction.

-Dis nous tout...

Un sourire d'anticipation se dessina sur le visage de Remus.

-Qui sont ces gens? le lança-t-il.

-Les équipes! Ils chantent les hymnes!

-Merliiiin, du haut de la colline, nourrit la terre d'Angleterre du sang des gobeliiins...fredonna Sirius.

-C'est pas les paroles qu'on a apprise à l'école, protesta Harry en fronçant les sourcils et en essayant de discerner des mots dans la voix grelottante des octogénaires placés en rang d'oignon sur le terrain.

-Padfoot chante le God save the queen mais tu sais très bien qu'à force d'aboyer, sa mâchoire se déforme et ses mots sortent faux.

-Je t'aime Remus.

-Pose ce couteau.

-C'est le coup dans le foie! interrompit l'enfant.

-D'envoi, recadra Sirius. Jusque là c'est comme le quidditch.

-Ce qu'il faut faire, expliqua Harry surexcité, c'est donner la balle au gardien adverse mais mal, pour pas qu'il la rattrape. Des fois, ça fait un point, des fois non.

-Comme un acte manqué, philosopha son parrain. Toi et ta vision de la vie êtes si fabuleux...

Remus prit une gaufre et ramassa dans la foulée une bible abandonnée en dessous du siège de derrière. Un dessin grossier de ce qui devait être une star du foot était peint sur la couverture. Il sortit sa baguette et changea le titre.

-Je ne sais pas ce que l'on t'as appris à l'école, dit-il, mais laisse moi t'expliquer ce qu'est véritablement le football.

En bas, l'arbitre siffla le début de la rencontre.

-Plus qu'un sport, il s'agit d'un rituel funéraire pour la taupe. Voici ce que disent les textes anciens... Sirius pourquoi cette grand mère anglaise vient-elle de planer sur une moitié de terrain?

-Un tacle glissé?

-Mmh...

"du museaux pousseront les ouvriers

la divine balle qui renferme l'esprit

Sur cent mètres elle doit rouler

pour apaiser l'âme du parti".

C'est à des temps immémoriaux que le football fut créé, lorsque l'humain cohabitait main dans la patte avec la taupe. Un échange de services symbolisera ce pacte d'amitié, sapiens accompagnera le défunt talpidae jusqu'à sa dernière demeure après que ce dernier ai consentit à creuser de futures tombes pour la tribu. Si nous en avons oublié les origines...

D'un petit coup de baguette discret, il désintégra le ballon avant qu'il ne passe les buts gallois. Sirius s'étouffa avec son hot-dog alors que Harry tirait déjà sa manche pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Les taupes elles, se souviennent. Sous terre à chaque jour de match, des centaines de museaux endeuillés poussent la balle dans les pieds des joueurs, vibrant de tous leurs êtres pour une issue positive de la partie.

-OH J'EN VOIS UNE! hurla soudainement Harry.

Remus regarda à l'endroit indiqué.

-Non c'est l'attaquante anglaise qui vient d'être mise sur roulettes. Comme par hasard…

Il ressortit sa baguette.

-Des caddies à réaction Moony? Vraiment?

-Dis dis, ça fait quoi si à la fin de la partie, y a pas eu but? Elle devient quoi l'âme emprisonnée dans la balle?

-Haaaa elle y reste à tout jamais. Sous terre, les taupes ressentiront une sensation d'inachevé, jusqu'à leur propre mort qui interviendra quoi qu'il arrive dans le déshonneur. Leurs pleurs font régulièrement monter le niveau des océans et des séismes font vrombir le sol lorsqu'elles se mouchent.

-Mais...

-Que veux tu Harry, le consola gaîment Sirius, les taupes galloises sont loin de toutes mériter le paradis. Une grue Moony?

-Des tapis volants Padfoot?

-Y a toujours pas but, angoissa l'enfant en commençant à se ronger les ongles.

Devant eux, les retraités ne semblaient pas plus touchés que ça par l'apparition de la magie sur le terrain, un camp tricot et un camp déblayage s'étaient déjà formés.

-ON VA METTRE AU TAPIIIIIIIS, VOS SALES MAILLOTS POURRIIIISS...

-GO GO GO! LES GRUTIEEEERS. ALLONS DÉTERRER CES PLANQUÉEES...

-On n'a pas ça à l'école...

-GOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAL ! 1-0 PAYS DE GALLES! APRÈS UNE BELLE ACTION DU FILET DE BUT GALLOIS QUI S'EST DÉTACHÉ POUR SE RENDRE DIRECTEMENT SUR LE BALLON, C'EST DU BEAU SPORT AUQUEL NOUS AVONS AFFAIRE CE SOIR JOE...

-TOUT A FAIT HENRY, ON NE VOIT PAS ÇAAAA TOUS LES JOURS, DISONS NOUS LE BIEN...

Harry poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Remus l'attira contre lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux tandis que Sirius gobait quatre crêpes de dépit.

OoO

Dix ans plus tard

-Il reste quelques secondes à peine. Zéro à zéro à la 91ème minute, un dernier dégagement du gardien…

-Tu veux pas mettre le quidditch ? gémit Ron.

Dean regarda son camarade avec des yeux de taré fanatique.

-Un match nul et c'est le maintient! Pas touche...à...la...radio.

-….GOOOAAAAAL POUR ARSENAL ! INCROYABLE ! BUT DU GARDIEN ! BUT DE L'ANNÉE, BUT DE LA DÉCENNIE! IMPOSSIIIIIBLE ! LES JOUEURS DE WEST HAM A TERRE !

-SA MÈRE LA MGNNNNF !

Dean désintégra le poste et une bagarre avec Ron et Seamus s'ensuivit. Neville ferma rapidement ses rideaux, essayant de ne pas s'en mêler.

Harry, assis en tailleur sur son lit, embrassa son poing et leva un doigt vers le ciel.

-Repose en paix, taupe.

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL A LUI ?

OoO

OoO

Mes excuses aux footeux, aux non footeux, à l'humanité entière pour ce texte.


End file.
